Persian Robes
by Mother Goose
Summary: The war has left many wounds in the Wizarding World, some physical, others emotional. Will the legend of the Phantom of the Opera bring two hurt individuals together or will it destroy them? rated for future chapters.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter in any way or form. It all belongs to the wonderful mind of J.K Rowling. I just borrow the characters from time to time. **

Prologue

Icy winds bit at his still form and pried at his hands, causing him to clutch his cloak all the more tighter to him. The cold stung his face but it was no colder than his frozen soul, his heart of ice.

He gazed across the lake, taking in its wintry beauty, drinking in its silence. Tears ran down his face and he looked down at the red rose he held in his hand. A shaking hand came up to his face, touching the salty water that dripped from his eyes. It finally grasped the white mask that covered half of his face, feeling the smooth leather.

He ripped it off him and looked at the mask for the last time.

" My dear, we shall meet again. I swear it."

He muttered a word to the mask and there was a faint glitter, but it was gone before it could be noticed. Attracting the attention of a black bird, he tied the mask to its leg.

" Go, fly this to him. He will know what to do with it." He stroked the raven tenderly,

" You have served me well Mordicae. I pray you give this to him as quickly as you can."

He threw the messenger in the air and watched it sadly as it flew away into the distance, a black speck in the white sky. He looked down, and began to feel his strength waning. He placed a hand tenderly on the cold stone of the grave marker.

" He will see, that we will meet again." He fell to his knees, a dizzying sensation as his black hair turned to pure white, whiter than the snow where her grave lay, where the rose that he had given her.

He died then; his last glance of the world was her face, large chocolate colored eyes and brown curls. " My dear Christine… my angel."

Please R&R! Goddess bless, Mother Goose 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Severus Snape hated All Hallows Eve. It's meaningless traditions of giving candy to dressed up, bratty, children was lost on him. However, this particular Halloween was going to change the unbeknownst potions master's life, and those around him, forever.

It started one cold night, on the week before Halloween, when all students and staff of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry were all seated in the Great Hall for breakfast. The war had taken a toll on the wizarding population and there were several empty seats in both the House and staff tables. A large black banner hanging on far wall in the Great Hall had several names in silver writing, those that had died at the hands of Lord Voldemort and his deatheaters. Albus Dumbledore, the aging headmaster of the school, stood up and turned to his students. All went quiet as the elderly man's blue eyes scanned the hall, the usual twinkle there extinguished.

" My children, we all have suffered losses during these terrible times, some more than others." He turned to the Gryffindor table, where the rest of the Weaslly children wore black, in mourning for their brothers George and Charlie. Ginny Weaslly started sobbing into her brother, Ron's, shoulder. Dumbledore smiled sadly.

" But we must not despair. We must look on these dark times with hope. Perhaps we can frighten away the spirits, with a little illumination. If you please Filius."

Professor Flitwick stood up on the books he sat on and waved his wand, extinguishing the torches in the Great Hall, and lowering a magnificent chandelier from the enchanted ceiling, then, with another swish of his wand, lit it with a thousand candles. The light was blinding for a moment, and many of the students, along with the staff, had to shade their eyes, but the light came through their hands.

"This chandelier was given as a gift to this school long ago, as a light of hope in times similar to these. May it serve us in the same way as it did others."

The aging headmaster turned to face the hall, a small smile on his wrinkled face.

" Now, many of you have heard rumors of a special event happening this All Hallows Eve at Hogwarts. Well, let me affirm that the rumors are indeed true. We will be hosting a Halloween costume ball."

There were great waves of murmured appreciation, several groups clapped loudly. The abandond twinkle in his blue eyes returned as Albus cleared his throat.

" However, there is a particular theme that you must follow."

There were several groans from the Slythrin table. The headmaster continued, " The theme is a 18th century masquerade. We have several references if you are curious for costume ideas."

"The ball will open at seven o'clock sharp. Sixth years and up are allowed. However," he said as more groans commenced through the hall, " they are allowed to take a date below their grade level. Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick may help you with your costumes. Thank you."

There was a great applause and then the chatter began once again. Hermione Granger looked up at the Head Table, curiosity written all over her face. _Why would Dumbledore throw a costume ball, for Halloween for once, and in18th century dress at that!_ It was seemed suspicious to her.

" Hermione? Is everything all right?" Harry emerald eyes looked at his best friend with concern.

She had been silent throughout the Headmasters announcement and frankly he was worried about her. She seemed to have changed over the summer, more introverted and serious.

" Hermione?" he asked again.

She turned her head and smiled wanly. " I'm alright Harry. I just spaced out."

She smiled again and he was about to open his mouth to make sure but was interrupted by the arrival of the evening owl post.

Hermione was grateful for the interruption. She didn't want to speak to Harry about what happened over the summer. She knew she had changed, and she knew that her friends were greatly perturbed to the reason why she was so different. She shook her head and went back to her meal. Suddenly, there was a collective gasp in the great hall as a beautiful hawk swooped down into the hall, scaring the usual owls. " That's a red back hawk that is!" exclaimed Hagrid. " Ain't it a 'bute?" It seemed to scan the hall and then landed in front of Hermione.

The girl gawked at the magnificent bird. She never received owl post, or any post at that and was curious why anyone would send her something. The hawk looked at her and ruffled it's feathers in indignation.

" Oh, sorry." She reached for it's leg and untied the parcel tied to it. The bird ruffled it's feathers once again and flew off. Hermione stared at the package in disbelief. It was really heavy and there was a letter attached to it with a seal she did not recognize.

" Well Mione, aren't you going to open it?" Ron looked eagerly at the brown wrapping.

" Well?" Hermione started to tear off the brown paper dubiously. She was then greeted with more paper, this time red. It looked very expensive but she kept unwrapping.

Finally, she came to the present itself. It was a music box and on top of it, was a monkey, wearing Persian robes, playing the cymbals. She stared at it, awed by the craftsmanship. Her hand went automatically to the handle and she started to wind it up. When she did this, the most beautiful music came from it and the monkey started to play the cymbals to the beat. It was hauntingly beautiful and Hermione just gazed at it with admiration. Harry was captivated by the music but then he noticed the letter, sealed with a picture of an intricate "C" and "D" with a lyre.

" Hermione, this came with the package."

Harry handed it to her, brushing her hands in the process. Hermione didn't notice the intimate gesture and took the envelope, glancing at the seal with puzzlement, before breaking it and reading the letter. It read:

_My dear Hermione Granger,_

_With the arrival of this package, I am sure you have many questions about its nature. This music box has been in our family for many years. It has been handed down from generation to generation of women in our house. As you are the last young female of our line, it has been given to you. I will be arriving in the village of Hogsmeade in a few days time. If you wish for more answers, meet me at my lodgings, the Eagle and the Serpent at 6:00 sharp, on Saturday the 26th of October. _

_I will be sure to answer all I can._

_Yours,_

_Adrienne J. Cendrillon_

_Countess De Chagney _

Hermione stared at the parchment in her hand in disbelief. So many questions ran through her head at unimaginable speeds. _What was the meaning of this appearance of this mysterious relative? Why appear now? Wasn't she supposed to be a muggleborn? Why send her this music box? _And most important of all, _What did this all have to do with her?_

" Hermione! What's wrong? What does the letter say? Hermione!"

Harry took hold of her shoulder and looked at her exasperatedly. When the hawk had left the parcel with Hermione, he had become suspicious. When he saw the seal and music box, his suspicions grew. Now, when she started reading the letter, a mixture of emotions had flitted across her face.

First shock, then curiosity, then, her face became pale, the freckles she had acquired from the summer showing out in contrast on her white skin. She looked like she was about to pass out.

" Hermione!" Harry shook her and she was startled out of her reverie. " Oh, oh Harry, I'm sorry, I'm fine…just fine…" Harry looked at her closely. Blood seemed to be coming back to her cheeks but her eyes stilled held a glazed look.

" Hermione, may I see the letter?"

She gave it to him and he scanned the paper, his eyes growing in surprise. " Wow," That's all he could think of. The content had surprised him as well and similar thoughts were going through his head. He suddenly became wary.

Ron, waiting patiently as the whole exchange went on, had finally lost patience and said, " Well, what happened? What is it?" Harry then handed him the letter and Ron read it as well. His reaction was expected. " Wow! The Eagle and Serpent! That's a top notch inn!" and " Blimey! A countess!" When he finished he wore a look of surprise and imedialty asked his friend. " So, are you going to meet her?"

Hermione still looked dazed but Harry's face-hardened. " Of course she's not going! We don't know anything about this woman and Hogsmeade is dangerous during these times, with or without protection!"

Hermione's head snapped and her brown eyes turned icy. " You cannot decide what I can or cannot do, Harry James Potter! Who gave you the right to guide my decisions?" she snapped at the astonished boy, his eyes holding a hurt look. " But Hermione," " No! You have no right whatsoever! You are not my father!" She stopped, realizing she had stood up and the Hall had turned oddly silent. Tears started to roll down her face. " You are not my father." All of a sudden, she grabbed the music box and letter and ran out of the Great Hall.

Everything was silent and then a great buzz spread through the Hall, students gossiping about the great emotional change of their Head Girl and what had brought it about. Looks were sent to the Gryffindor table, some just stared at the Boy Who Lived and his friend.

Ron looked at the entrance of the Great Hall and then to his best friend, who just stared down at the table, his green eyes showing his emotions. " Harry," he didn't look up. " Harry!" The black-haired man looked up, meeting the concerned gaze of his friend. " You can't protect her forever, mate. She needs to live her own life and make her own decisions." Harry looked down at his hands again, tightening them into fists. " I know, Ron. I just worry about her."

Ron clapped his hand on his friend's shoulders, a small smile on his face. " I know mate, so do I." His smile widened into a mischievous Cheshire cat grin. " Besides, we best start to look for dates for the ball. They'll be flocking around us so much that we'll have to beat them a way with a stick."

Harry laughed at that and Ron started to strike up a conversation about Quidditch, which Harry went into with fervor, but still worrying about his friend, hoping that their

friendship had not been severed because of the arrival of the enigmatic gift.


	3. Chapter 2

Many thanks to those who reviewed! I really appreciated it!

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing related to Harry Potter. It all belongs to Ms. J.K Rowling

Chapter Two

Hermione ran through Hogwarts's hallways, paying no attention to the whispering paintings.

She bumped into a ghost; more ran through him, " I say young lady!" he huffed. Hermione ignored him and the now irritated ghost muttered about how in his day, young ladies were polite to their elders.

She ran all the way up the stairs and had reached a painting of a powdered opera Prima-Dona.

" _Hah, hah, ho!_ What is the password?" The diva looked down her noses at the tear-streaked girl. " Hannibal," Hermione snapped, in no mood to tolerate the paintings antics.

" Temper." Sniffed the singer and promptly opened, showing a dark hallway, which immediately lighted once she entered.

At the end of the hallway, a mahogany door stood, with a gold knocker shaped in the head of a Griffin.

" The password please." It asked politely. Hermione preferred the Griffin to the painting that guarded the Head girl rooms. He was more tolerable and was very warm to her.

" Gryfus." It nodded and the door swung open, showing Hermione into her suite of rooms. She smiled; being Head Girl had its perks.

Hermione stepped into the room and quickly landed in one of the leather armchairs in front of the crackling fire. She was confused, emotional, and acting like a five year old.

She looked at the crumpled letter from the Countess De Chagney, then to the music box that she had sent. Hermione sighed and place the gift on the mahogany table in front of her, staring at it as if it would tell her all the answers to her questions.

" Why? Why me?" she asked it, demanding that it answer her. She threw her hands in the air and leaned back into the comforting embrace of the chair. Ron was right she was getting mental. She grimaced at the thought of her friends. She shouldn't have shouted at Harry that harshly. It wasn't his fault anyway. He didn't know any better. He was just worried about her.

She sighed, and looked into the fire. Still, it was wrong of him to try to make her decisions for her.

At that moment, she made her choice. She would go see the Countess Adrienne and she would find out what she wanted.

Smiling at herself, Hermione got up, picked up the music box, and went to her room. Once she was ready for bed, she placed it on her bedside table and wound it up. It started to play making Hermione smile in spite of her self. It really was a beautiful gift.

She rolled up the coverlet and got into bed. Before she went to sleep she stared at the full-length mirror opposite of her. She shivered. For some reason or another, it always made her feel that she was being watched. Hermione rolled to her side and fell into a deep sleep, not noticing the shadow that shifted behind the mirror.

_:sings: just looking at that man in the mirror! Okay! Here it is! Please review. They help me._

Goddess bless!

-Mother Goose


	4. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter or Phantom of the Opera_

Chapter Three

The cloaked figure sighed and looked on at the sleeping girl. He never really knew why he always came down here to check up on her every night. Remus was never a close friend of his and he, in the beginning, had no intention of following out his will.

But then, he had finally given into curiosity and had checked on the little Gryffindor chit. What had started out as a one-night check up had become a nightly ordeal. He seemed to be captured by the life of this girl.

Which brought him to where he was now, gazing out of the one-way mirror like a love struck teenager. He looked back at himself with loathing. What had happened to the Hogwarts fearsome Potions Master? _The war,_ he thought grimly.

With the defeat of Voldemort and the discovered identities of his death eaters, Severus had to go underground, under the belief that he had been killed during one of the battles.

This kept the ministry officials satisfied and Dumbledore was still able to keep a man who could brew him up those horrid muggle drinks. Or at least, that is what the Headmaster had told him. Severus personally thought that being turned in would have been the better choice, although he did not care for going to Azkaban prison.

Severus scanned the room again, making sure that everything was safe, briefly glancing over the music box, the monkeys symbols slowing as the music winded down. He shook his head and swept down the hallway.

During the two years that Albus had hid him here, he had explored the castle when he became bored with the projects he had repeatedly assigned himself, so as not to become idle.

Severus was surprised to discover many new hidden passageways, rooms, and corridors. There was no end to some and others ended in locked doors, heavily guarded with heavy wards. He had always mused on what was on the other side but was wise enough not to try to break the spells.

Now he was striding down one particular corridor that ended in a fork near the astronomy tower.

He took the hallway to the right and the corridor became damper and colder. Severus stopped in front an oak door with no doorknob and complex patterns seemed to weave through the wood.

A face appeared in the intricate workings. "Give me food, and I will live; give me water, and I will die. What am I?" Severus gave the door a look and said, " You are fire." The face nodded it's head, dissapeared into the wood, and opened the door.

Severus pushed through and descended down a few steps to land on a narrow stone docking area. It was caked in slime and the lake's water lapped up against it.

Carefuly, he edged towards the small gondala boat that was provided for his usage, lighting up the lamp that hung at it's end with a tap of his wand. He was thankful to Albus about this. The wand was unregistered and therfore, he was still able to preform magic.

Jumping into the boat, he grabbed the pole and pushed off the dock, gliding into the mist. As he guided the small vessel through the water, he heard a beautiful voice calling to him and a pair of blue tinged arms gripped the edge of the gondala. He bent down and whispered down to the creature, " Leave me be, being, I am the master of this lake." He tossed a gallion to tho the water and the arms imediatly left towards the coin.

Severus smirked and continued to push through the relenting waters. The siren was an extra precaution for intruders. The headmaster, Minerva McGonigal, and one other teacher, knew how to get past the door and the lake's guard.

Finally, his boat hit dry land and he jumped onto the grass surrounding the island, making sure not to touch the water, not wanting to provoke the other creatures that lived in the lake. Tying up the boat, he passed through the front gardens and into his stone domain.

Severus removed his heavy black cloak and hung it up upon the enchanted coat holder. With a wave of his hands, candles were lit and he walked into his library, beginning to prepare a shot of brandy.

He sat sat down in front of the crackling fire and held his face in his hand as he sipped his drink. " How long are you planning to stand there Minerva?" he asked quietly to shadows behind him.

The tabby cat behind him blinked and transformed back into the Head of Gryffindor House. " I will never know how you do it Severus." She said and imediatly went and sat to his right, leaning her cane against the arm of her chair.

Severus sighed again and swallowed all his brandy, letting the amber liquid burn down a trail of fire down his throat. He remained silent and Minerva looked at her ward carefuly.

When Albus had told her that Severus Snape was still alive, she did not believe it for one minute. Then, when he had brought her here, intrusting her with the secrets of the House on the lake and its sole occupant, she had come to realize not only that the rumors were not true, but that Severus Snape was a changed man.

After the war, he became more dark and brooding. He had become less trusting and it was very rare to get a smile on his face.

Her job was as his caretaker, a secret keeper if you will, for his own safety. At first, the House rivalry had kept them distanced, but as time past, they had grew closer and now he was like a favorite nephew to the Transfiguration teacher.

Lately, he had been out of the vicinity of the lake, one of the taboos Albus had place upon him, so as to prevent discovery. A while ago she had needled the truth out of him and it had shocked her to the core that he had been visiting Hermione Granger during the night.

Her first reaction was to protect her student's honor but he had informed her that his excursions to the Head Girl's room were only done because of Remus Lupin's last wish. She had relaxed a little after that, but was still worried.

If he was caught, he would be turned into the Ministry of Magic and taken to Azkaben, and the fierce highlander woman would let herself die before she would let that happen.

" So Severus, how are things with Miss Granger?" she looked at the black haired man as he got up to pour himself a drink. " Fine," he answered gruffly, downing another shot of alcohol then pouring another. " She has recieved a new music box of some kind, it seemed to excite her." He sat down again and gazed intot he fire.

" Ah, so that's what the commotion was about earlier at dinner." She muttered. Catching the comment, Severus was silent, and Minerva took this as a sign to continue. " She recieved it from the De Chagney's hawk. It seems to me that Miss Granger is about to find out about her roots."

Severus remained motionless except to down his glass again. " Mr. Potter made quite a ruckus about it too. Made the lass storm out of the hall, that he did."

At Harry's name, the former potion master stiffend, still not over what the sire of the lad had done to him, or, so Minerva thought.

He rose to get more brandy, but the Scots woman placed a firm hand on his arm. " You've had enough, lad. To bed with ya now."

Severus scowled but then a small smile lit his face. " You are treating me like a child, sending me to bed without dessert." Minerva chuckled at that and stood up, cracking her back in the process.

He handed her her cane and she patted his hand. " Ye are a good boy, me lad. Just be careful with ye self." He frownd at the endearment but cracked a smiled for his adopted aunt. When she was about to pat his cheek, he stalled her hand. " Go Minerva, you look like death on feet." The aging matron of Gryffindor grinned and hobbled out the door.

" Goodnight, Severus." " Goodnight."

He closed the door and waved his hand again, extinguishing the flames. He then walked to his bedroom, calmly warded the door, and threw over his night table.

He whirled through his room, like a tornado, ripping curtains, kicking over furniture, and knocking over pictures. He finally came to his looking glass and before he threw it over, he tore off his mask, showing the raw and red skin that had once had been normal. " Damn, damn it all to hell." He then smashed the mirror, the shards flying every where.

_Well, here is the third chapter. I am sorry for the delay. I just came back from holiday and I am now getting ready for school. Since I am starting school, new chapters may come at later times. Once I again, I am sorry for the delay and thank you for all the reviews! They really help me out!_

Goddess bless!

Mother Goose


End file.
